


Like We Used to Do

by Miss_M



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Dry Humping, F/F, Female Friendship, First Time, Glasses, Nipple Licking, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: Apparently she’d agreed to eat out her best friend without quite realizing.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 373
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Like We Used to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/gifts).



> I own nothing.

When Needy’s mom poked her head inside and told them it was late and they needed their beauty rest, the two of them were in Needy’s bed, under the covers, screaming with laughter while Jennifer described Tommy Ferguson’s screwed-up expression while they’d had sex in Tommy’s father’s garage. ( _“No, seriously, Needy, he screwed up his face like this: unnnnghhhhhhh,” Jennifer demonstrated, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she mimed Tommy’s exertions. “I needed to laugh so bad, I almost forgot to fake liking it.”_ )

Needy’s mom hadn’t caught that, luckily. Less luckily, she ignored Needy’s protest that they were almost sixteen-and-a-half and could stay up late, switched off the ceiling light, and left for her swing shift. Orange and yellow tropical fish began to swim slowly across the dark walls and ceiling of Needy’s bedroom, trailing their fins behind them.

“Oh my effing God. You still sleep with a nightlight?” Jennifer said in a delighted tone Needy recognized: this was ammo, and Jennifer would hold on to it until she really needed it. 

“I keep meaning to throw it out,” Needy said, sounding lame even to her own ears.

“You are such a baby, I love you,” Jennifer said, a breezy taunt, if such a thing existed. Needy wasn’t sure that it did, but if it did, Jennifer would be its reigning champion.

Needy sighed and rolled over onto her side, so her back was to Jennifer. “Good night, I guess.”

“You are not serious,” Jennifer said, but Needy ignored her. 

She could have gotten up, turned the light back on, snuck downstairs and got peanut butter and marshmallows from the pantry, pigged out with Jen and heard more about Tommy Ferguson’s poor sexual performance, till they were all laughed out and fell into sugar comas in the small hours. She knew she could, but she wouldn’t. She never misbehaved just for the hell of it. That was more Jennifer’s thing.

And Jennifer was not ready to let it go: “You know there isn’t supposed to be any actual sleeping at a sleepover, right?”

“Just close your eyes, and you’ll fall asleep in no time,” Needy said.

Jennifer heaved a dramatic sigh. “You _are_ five. Do you still sleep with Mr. Teddy?”

Needy didn’t roll back over to face her friend, but she did smile. “You know I haven’t slept with Mr. Teddy since I was eleven.” The teddy bear lived in Needy’s closet now.

Jennifer grabbed her hair and yanked.

“Hey, stop that!”

Jennifer yanked harder. It really hurt this time.

Needy rolled over so fast, she almost bounced off the mattress. “Are you mental? You can _not_ be mad just because I want to go to sleep.”

Jennifer didn’t apologize. Of course she didn’t – Jennifer never apologized, that was part of her charm. She smiled at Needy by the warm light of the nightlight fish swimming round and round the bedroom. “But you don’t really want to go to sleep, do you, Needy? I think you want to do something else.”

Her scalp still smarting, Needy wouldn’t give in just yet. “What?” she said sullenly.

Jennifer was still smiling. “You want to help meeeeee with somethiiiiing,” she said in a sing-song.

Needy closed her eyes for a second. Sometimes she really just wanted to, like, strangle Jennifer. “What?”

“My wettie.”

By the light of the swimming fish, Needy’s eyes snapped open and needed a few seconds to adjust and see that Jennifer was no longer smiling. She was staring at Needy intently, so that Needy didn’t know if she was being dared or led into a trap. She’d always sucked at spin-the-bottle and truth-or-dare.

She tried a nervous chuckle on for size. “You are not rubbing one out while I try to sleep right next to you.”

Jennifer tucked Needy’s hair back behind her ear. “Of course not, silly,” Jennifer said and kissed Needy.

Needy held her breath while Jennifer kissed her. Jennifer kissed way better than Chip. Jennifer had softer lips, and better breath, and her tongue… Needy had to open her mouth just a little, just to confirm that Jennifer’s tongue felt _amazing_ in her mouth. Jennifer sighed into their kiss, and Needy opened her mouth just a little more, the better to taste Jennifer’s strawberry lip gloss. Suddenly she understood why Jennifer wore makeup to bed – it made her lips moist and plush and sweet to the taste.

Needy pulled back. “What are you doing?”

“What we’re supposed to do at a sleepover,” Jennifer replied in a _duh_ tone of voice.

“Huh?”

“Practice for when we’re with boys.”

This time, Needy didn’t have to fake her nervous chuckle. “Neither of us needs to practice. I’ve got Chip, and you’ve got Tommy Ferguson and Roman and anyone else you’d like.”

“Needy,” Jennifer said. “Shut your mouth.”

Jennifer never told anyone to shut their mouth, or even to shut up. She said _shutties_. She made it sound cute, like a little game you’d enjoy losing. But when she leaned back in and kissed Needy again, open-mouthed and wet and hungry, with teeth as well as tongue, Jennifer’s hand gripping Needy’s hair to hold her close, Needy knew that this wasn’t just another round of boyfriend-girlfriend. They hadn’t played that since before they both started having their periods. 

“You know what you could really do to help me?” Jennifer said, pulling back far enough that her boobs were no longer pressed to Needy’s, which Needy felt was a huge injustice. 

“What?” she said, breathless. “Just tell me, what?”

“You could eat me out. I’ve always wanted to try that, and boys always act like you’re asking them to eat lard or some shit. They’ll flick it, not lick it.”

Jennifer’s hand was still in Needy’s hair. Jennifer was still close and so warm, and Needy felt like she’d been slapped, her cheeks burning, her breath short. Her lips were sticky with Jennifer's lip gloss; she licked them. “I don’t know how to do that.”

Jennifer laughed her I-got-ammo laugh again, and Needy realized belatedly that she should have said _You can’t be serious_ or just another _What?_ instead. 

“So Chip’s no good in the all-you-can-eat-buffet department either, huh? Just do what you wish someone would do for you. And suck my tits too, while you’re at it.”

Needy rolled her eyes. “Anything else _madame_ would like?” she said in her best Pepé Le Pew voice, because apparently she’d agreed to eat out her best friend without quite realizing, and she needed to lighten the mood a little. “Should we suck ze toes, or per’aps rub _madame_ ’s back?”

Jennifer pulled her hand none-too-gently out of Needy’s hair. While Needy winced, Jen wriggled to pull her tank top over her head without needing to sit up in bed. 

“No,” Jennifer said, no trace of laughter in her tone now. “Get to it, I’m soaking into your mattress cover, and I don’t wanna wait.”

“You’re a bitch,” Needy said, and then she thought how friendships between girls were full of moments like this, when something could go two diametrically opposed ways, become a joke or a major fight, a flip of a coin. 

Jennifer broke the brief silence, and Needy was actually grateful – Jennifer pushed down the covers, so Needy could see her bare chest by the low light of the circling fish, and said: “I’m a bitch alright, but are you chicken?”

Needy sat up and leaned over Jennifer, briefly wondering if she should take off her _Evil Dead_ T-shirt and pants and deciding against it, Jennifer’s hair tickling her palms and her face tilted up to Needy. Just as Needy took a deep breath to stop her heart from shuddering and started to lean in, Jennifer said: “Where are your glasses?”

“Wh… What?”

Jennifer propped herself up on her elbow and looked around the two nightstands flanking Needy’s bed. “Why do you need two nightstands anyway? God, Needy, you’re so vain.”

Needy might have said something, but she couldn’t stop watching how Jennifer’s breasts moved as she moved, now hanging heavy as Jennifer stretched to the side and picked up Needy’s glasses from the left-hand nightstand, now seeming to spread out and soften as she lay back and reached up to place Needy’s glasses crookedly on her nose.

“There, that’s better,” Jennifer said with one of her soft smiles, the ones that made Needy forgive her her small cruelties, and Needy bent down and kissed her.

Her glasses bumped Jennifer’s nose, and Jennifer said _ow_ but then she laughed into the kiss, tilting her head back and arching her spine, and Needy felt a thrill at being above Jennifer like this, making Jennifer follow _her_ as they kissed. She put her tongue in Jennifer’s mouth, and Jennifer moaned and sucked her lip, then licked saliva off her own lips when Needy pulled away and kissed Jennifer’s exposed throat and the BFF necklace resting in the crook of Jennifer’s collarbone. 

Jennifer was writhing slowly from side to side on the bed, her hip bumping Needy’s knee where Needy knelt on the mattress. Jennifer palmed her own breasts and arched her back. “Come on, Needy,” she whined. “I _need_.”

Needy snorted, more fondly than not, and straightened her glasses, made sure they were properly secured behind her ears, before she bent down low, and put out her tongue, and licked Jennifer’s nipple slowly. _Slooooooowly._ Then again, pausing with the tip of her tongue on the tip of the nipple, imagining her tongue pulling it up like a root, before sliding down the other side and mouthing at the curve of Jennifer’s breast, because why not?

Jennifer was panting loudly. “Suck it,” she said, and Needy wanted to tell her to say _please_ , but instead she licked Jennifer’s nipple just as slowly as before, and then, when she decided she was good and ready, she closed her lips around Jennifer’s areola and sucked up till just the nipple was between her lips. She stayed there and made loud sucking noises that would have been dead embarrassing in any other situation. 

Needy worried briefly about cotton mouth, but all their kissing had made her saliva glands work overtime. She sucked in her cheeks like she was trying to suck up the last of a milkshake. Jennifer’s breast was warm, her skin soft and sweet-smelling, and her nipple felt pebbled and textured in Needy’s mouth. Needy released it so she could lick it fast, _flick-flick-flick_ with the tip of her tongue, because that was what she would have wanted in this situation, and Jennifer surged up on the bed, bumping Needy’s nose with her breastbone and knocking Needy’s glasses against her face.

“Ouch,” Needy said, but Jennifer grabbed Needy’s head with both hands and practically shoved her boobs at Needy. 

“Suck the other one,” Jennifer demanded in a ragged tone Needy didn’t recognize. Jennifer had strong arms from all those cheer handstands, and anyway Needy didn’t really want to get away, she just wanted not to get maimed by her own glasses while doing this.

She sucked Jennifer’s other breast and kneaded it gently with her short, blunt fingernails. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jennifer plucking hard at her other nipple. Jennifer was making _ah, ahh, ahhhhhh_ noises, her mouth wide open, and Needy had never been so grateful that her mom worked the swing shift, ever.

Needy pulled away after a while and adjusted her glasses again, really hoping they wouldn’t get broken if Jennifer made any unexpected moves again. Jennifer didn’t protest, but she did shove Needy’s clean bedspread all the way off the bed, so she could shimmy out of her candy-floss-pink boy shorts and open her legs. 

“Come on,” Jennifer said curtly, while Needy stared at her close-cropped pubic hair, the hint of stubble in the folds of flesh where the thighs met the pelvis.

“Did you go to a salon?” Needy blurted out.

Jennifer lay back on the pillow and rolled her eyes, her legs still parted for Needy’s perusal. “As if, they don’t service minors. I have to take care of it myself with my Gillette Venus, like we’re in the Middle Ages or whatever.”

“Huh,” Needy said. She used her nail scissors. She wondered if Jennifer would mock her for it, then she wondered if Jennifer would get to see her tufty bush at all. All that kissing and nipple licking had given her a wettie too, but she chose to keep that to herself for the moment.

“Um, Earth to Needy? Are you gonna help me, or am I gonna have to do it myself?”

“Why do you keep calling it ‘help’?” The words were out before Needy could think them through, with more hot on their heels. “You could just, like, ask for it.”

Jennifer didn’t close her legs; she didn’t cover her bare chest with her hands; she didn’t even look away. But even so, Needy could have sworn she’d never seen her friend look so vulnerable. Jennifer, who always insisted that boys were clowns, and called her bras _missiles_ and her boobs _the payload_ , looked unsure of what to say. Needy thought about offering her a hug, or trying to change the subject and suggest they watch a movie, so they could pretend none of this had ever happened. Needy suspected they’d end up pretending that anyway, and that Jennifer would want to never again bring up this exact moment more than all the rest of it.

“I can smell your vagina from here,” Needy said instead. “You really want this, don’t you?”

Jennifer looked startled, and while she’d never use it against her, Needy counted that as ammo of her own. Then Jennifer smiled her big, cheerleader smile: “Don’t say ‘vagina’ like we’re in sex ed class, Needy. Say ‘pussy,’ or ‘gash,’ or ‘cunt.’ Come on, you can do it. Coooome oooooon.”

Needy rolled her eyes, adjusted her glasses again, and moved to kneel between Jennifer’s legs. “Lie back and think of Minnesota,” she said.

The joke was lame, but Jennifer laughed, her breasts jiggling, while Needy placed her hands on the insides of Jennifer’s thighs, wrapping her arms around them to anchor herself, trying not to be too obvious about how the super soft skin invited her to caress it. She could smell Jennifer so much, and her saliva glands shifted into top gear again. She’d never really thought about wanting this, but right now… yeah, she really wanted to _help_ Jennifer.

Needy licked up one of Jennifer’s labia, and thought about how kissing was great, but talk about soft and wet and smooth. She tongued at Jennifer’s clit, a slow roll of the tip of her tongue, thinking about how Jennifer had liked that on her nipple, while Jennifer started moaning again. She’d just gotten started, but already Needy’s lower lip felt too wet for words. 

Needy kept licking Jennifer’s labia, up one side, then the other, lick the clit a little, then back to the labia again. Suddenly worried that this was too boring, she tried putting the tip of her index finger against Jennifer’s hole, which was wet and opening and closing gently, and when Jennifer didn’t protest, Needy tried pushing in a little, then a little more, till her whole index finger was in, gripped by tight, pulsing, warm muscle, and Jennifer grabbed Needy’s hair really hard and breathed, “Lick my clit.”

Needy wanted to complain about her imminent bald spot, but she wanted this more, so she licked Jennifer’s clit, bigger now than it was when she’d started. She did it slow, keeping her tongue flat, up and over, then back down to her pushing finger, then up, up, up, her new trick, _flick-flick-flick_ with the tip of her tongue, as she worked her finger in and out of Jennifer. Her own vulva was pulsing in rhythm with Jennifer’s body, and Needy wasn’t even touching herself!

“Put your finger on my ass,” Jennifer commanded in a breathy staccato. “Not inside, just press it to my hole. And suck my clit. Suck it now!” She tugged on Needy’s hair and started to rock her pelvis.

The rhythmic bumping against Needy’s face made maneuvering a bit hard, but she pulled out her wet finger and pressed it to Jennifer’s butthole, which was super tight but still Needy’s finger went in just a tiny bit, and tried to wrap her lips firmly around Jennifer’s clit, but it was so slippery and Needy had so much saliva and sex _stuff_ on her lips, it kept slipping out. Needy glanced up and saw, through her askew glasses and with bright tropical fish swimming across the headboard and the window above it, Jennifer’s nipples hard and pointing at the ceiling, and Jennifer watching her, her mouth hanging open, her arms taut from holding on to Needy’s hair.

Needy squeezed her eyes shut, tightened her left hand on Jennifer’s thigh to keep her still, clamped her lips softly around Jen's clit and gave it a long, strong suck, and Jennifer made a noise like she was choking, used her grip on Needy’s hair to mash Needy’s face to her, and gushed all over Needy’s chin and even down her neck, Jennifer’s ass clenching fast against Needy’s fingertip. Jennifer kept saying _a-ha, a-ha_ out loud, in rhythm with her muscles spasming and her juice spurting, and _Needy_ and _a-haaaaaaa_ , before she sagged all at once, loosened her death grip on Needy’s hair, and let Needy take a deep breath and catch her glasses before they fell all the way off.

“Oh fuck,” Jennifer said and licked her lips, her eyes closed, her body slack and motionless on Needy’s bed. 

Needy shook her arm gently. “Hey, don’t fall asleep. What about me?”

Jennifer made a gesture like she was shooing off a mosquito. “I’m too beat to do anything. You can ride my thigh if you want.”

Needy shook her head, though she’d expected nothing else. “You’re the worst.”

“But you love me.”

Again one of those moments filled the room, when things could go one way and be waved off as no biggie, or the opposite way and bring the world down. Jennifer watched Needy, who returned her gaze, and took a deep breath, and said: “Any preference as to which thigh?”

Jennifer smiled her slow, well-fed-cat smile. “This one,” she said and bent her right leg at the knee, planting her foot on the mattress and flexing her thigh muscles. Needy thought of her doing splits and jumps and kicks at halftime. 

Needy didn’t take off her panties or top before she straddled Jennifer’s thigh. 

“What…” Jennifer started to laugh, but Needy cut her off. “I like it better this way. I like the friction.”

“We have _got_ to get you a vibrator,” Jennifer said. “Graduate you from Mr. Teddy to Mr. Rabbit.” 

Mercifully, she made no further comment while Needy held herself up with her arms planted on either side of Jennifer’s head, and shifted back and forth till she got the seam on the front of her panties to rub up against her clit, while Jennifer’s strong thigh muscles pressed against her labia and her butt through the thin cotton, all of which was just so much better than when she played with herself through her underwear. 

Jennifer even helped, despite her protestations of being tired, and half-rocked, half-kicked her leg, lifting Needy a little like a carnival ride, bouncing and rubbing against her harder when Needy started to pant. Without prompting, Jennifer grabbed Needy’s boobs through her top – not a nipple tease, or even a short tug, but a full-handed, almost painful squeeze. She smooshed Needy’s boobs together, rolled them around in her palms. Needy rocked herself on Jennifer’s thigh and licked her lips, still sticky with Jennifer. Everything felt so good, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Jennifer’s nipple hardening between her lips, Jen rocking her pelvis into Needy’s face, Jennifer pulling her hair and saying her name when she came.

“Giddy-up,” Jennifer said, jerking her thigh between Needy’s legs, and Needy threw her head back and almost sobbed while she came, the swimming fish whirling around her like fireworks, Jennifer’s thumbs rubbing her nipples, her panties turning that always embarrassing but so good kind of wet. 

“Ow, my leg,” Jennifer protested when Needy collapsed on the bed and nearly did break her glasses – she’d forgotten she still wore them when her face hit the pillow. She felt Jennifer remove them and stroke her hair off her face, but she didn’t want to move, didn’t want to deal with the part where none of this had ever happened, not yet. Needy was still throbbing between her legs and could feel the pleasant after-burn of Jennifer playing with her boobs like they were Play-Doh. Her nipples were so hard, they chafed against her old, soft T-shirt.

Vaguely Needy registered that Jennifer had gotten up, fetched the bedcovers off the floor, and spread them over both of them as she lay back down beside Needy, her body still so warm and totally bare. 

“You’re gonna sleep in the nude?” Needy slurred into her pillow. She always got so knocked out after she masturbated, it was ridiculous – it _would_ be even worse after she’d done all _that_ with her best friend.

“Yeah, thought I’d surprise your mom when we make her breakfast tomorrow. Don’t worry so much, I’ll need to pee in like an hour, I’ll get dressed then. I just wanna pass out now,” Jennifer laughed, and yawned without bothering to cover her mouth, and burrowed into her pillow and into Needy’s side, her breath warm on Needy’s shoulder. “Good night.”

“Good night, Jen,” Needy replied, and opened her eyes just one last time to take in the sight of Jennifer already asleep beside her, before she let go and sank into the darkness herself.


End file.
